Soft Spots
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. Alternative Scene to “Nobody’s Baby” What if it was Neela who visited Ray in NICU instead of Dr. Coburn. RayNeela


**Title: Soft Spots**

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea. Trust me, if I own Ray/Neela, they would be together by now.  
**Spoilers:** Nobody's Baby  
**Summary: **Alternative Scene to "Nobody's baby" What if it was Neela who visited Ray in NICU instead of Dr. Coburn.

* * *

It had been a long, difficult day in the ER, as Doctor Ray Barnett sat in the dimly lit room of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit at County General. What should have been an everyday delivery was anything but, as lives were ruined and hearts were broken due to one woman's stubbornness.

_How could anyone be upset about this?_ Ray thought as he watched the tiny chest of the infant rise and lower in a rhythmical beat. _He's got 10 fingers, and 10 toes. They should be thankful he's alive, not cursing his birth._

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the petit shadow that had been cast upon the floor.

Neela quietly entered the room; the pads of her feet gently hit the tile, as to not disturb her roommate and the delicate scene that lay before her.

Leaning slightly against the wall, a feeling of sorrowful content came over her as her eyes drifted from the incubator, to the ventilator, then finally to the weary doctor, whom she could only smile at as she watched him gaze at the newborn

"You're a tough little fella aren't you?"

Ray's voice broke through the comforting silence, yet it was quiet enough to not disturb the calm ambience of the room.

It was at this time that Ray's attention was drawn to the figure standing in the doorway. Judging by the height and build of the figure, he guessed it could only be one person. A smile formed on his face.

Green eyes met brown as the male doctor spoke.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You", was the woman's reply.

Having been satisfied with the answer, Ray turned his attention back to the child.

As quietly as she came in, Neela had positioned herself behind him. Slight pressure on Ray's shoulders indicated that a pair of small hands had found their way past his shoulders. This was confirmed as two arms snaked their way around his neck and a chin was placed on his collar bone.

All the built up tension of the day was released as he relaxed into her touch. His hands moved on their own accord as they reach up to hold onto the arms that were underneath his jaw.

"How's he doing?"

"Muscle tone is weak… he isn't over breathing the vent. His chances of recovery are slim to none." Each word becoming a sigh as he went

The sadness in his voice was not missed.

"How are you doing?"

"Tired… frustrated… angry… yet it all seems irrelevant compared to David's problems."

"David?"

"Yeah that's what his parents _were_ going to name him. They even have the nerve to say _were_. He's not dead."

"Ray…"

"He was born with brain injuries from a woman who doesn't consider him to be her son. And the Stillmans don't want a _ventilator baby_. And he's not even a day old."

The anger that Ray had tried so hard to suppress, was rising.

"Hon… there was nothing you could've done."

Ray was silent. Knowing she was right, like she usually was. Trust Neela to be the level headed one.

"You warned her against it, you told her there would be complications. You did everything you were supposed to. The only thing you did wrong was getting attached to the patient."

A smile formed on Ray's lips as he looked down at the sleeping child

"Look at him. 6 pounds, 7 ounces of flesh and blood. He's just so darn cute."

Neela couldn't help but grin.

"I do believe that 'Rock Doc' Barnett has a soft spot."

For the first time that day, a twinkle was back in the green eyes of the second year Resident as his head turned to look at the smaller doctor.

"Don't worry. I won't tell… I actually find it very attractive."

As he re-directed his eyes toward the infant, he felt a familiar pair of lips place a gentle kiss against his cheek.

* * *

After some time, Neela broke the silence.

"What are you thinking?"

"About the future… About a little boy who will have to struggle with the simplicity of everyday tasks, and about the parents who wanted a miracle baby."

"Ray, we all have the patient that digs at our insides and pulls at our heartstrings."

"Mine just slightly tugs."

"Raymond." She playfully scolded him.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me _Raymond_ at work?"

Ray tried to sound bothered by the use of his whole name, but in all actuality, he liked the way it sounded coming from her. She was the only person he allowed to say it. It just sounded so right.

"No one heard… And I know you like it." Was the teasing reply as Neela finished the sentence with a yawn.

Ray tilted his head in her direction. Concern evident in his eyes.

"Babe, go home. You need your rest."

"David won't spend tonight alone, and neither will you."

Knowing that his girlfriend could be just as stubborn as he was, Ray didn't complain as she pulled up a stool beside him, and rested her head against his shoulder.

Tonight David had just become someone's baby, if only for a night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to neel & DaveAbbyLuver (Ash) for condition of David and his name. 


End file.
